


30 day porn challenge - Day 27

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27. Sex toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 27

When Loki entered Tony’s lab he was holding a rather large box that has just been delivered for him. Tony turned when he heard the door open, saw the box and smiled widely. He had ordered some toys for Loki and himself, a surprise for Loki. Tony took the box without a word and grabbed Loki’s hand dragging him back into elevator and up to their room.

“What are you doing?” Loki muttered as Tony closed the door, still holding the box. Tony just smiled as he placed the box on the bed.

“I need to get a knife.” Tony muttered, Loki held his hand out and a small dagger conjured in it. Tony smiled and took it to cut the tape on the box. Loki watched. Tony turned the box over and the contents fell out. Tony watched Loki as he picked up the black leather crop up and hit it across his palm while looking over the rest. There were metal handcuffs, feathers, deep green rope, paddles, a ball gag, tape and a leather collar with a lead… Loki looked at Tony whom was smirking and raised his eyes brows suggestively. Loki ran the crop over his cheek and along his mouth and placed it down. Loki picked up the collar and smirked at Tony.

“Now this will not work.” Tony watched as Loki changed the collar slightly, magically engraving ‘Tony’ onto it and adding little spikes. Loki slipped the collar around Tony’s neck and ran his finger over Tony’s jaw. Loki smirked at him. Tony watched as Loki moved all the toys and grabbed the rope.  He hooked his finger through the ring on the collar and pulled Tony towards the bed and pushed him onto it. Tony watched as the bed morphed into a four poster bed. Loki grabbed the cuffs and put on around Tony’s wrist and the bed post and the second on his other wrist and post.

“How am I suppose-“ Loki ran his hand down Tony’s body his clothes disappearing answering his question. Loki smirked and used the rope to tie each of Tony’s legs to the bed posts. He walked to the items and looked at them, picked up the tape and threw it on the floor. Tony watched him pick the ball gag up and walk over to the side of the bed. He leant over and kissed Tony roughly and pulled away moments later and put the ball gag on Tony. Loki returned to the toys and dropped the feather onto the floor and grabbed the crop again. He hit it across Tony’s stomach harshly. Loki continued to hit him with it leaving small red marks. Tony looked at Loki whom was smirking obviously enjoying seeing his lover punished. Loki ran the crop down to Tony’s throbbing cock and along his thigh. Tony tensed as Loki slapped the crop against his inner thigh. Loki licked his lips as he stared down at Tony. Tony blinked and Loki was naked. He began to untie the ropes around Tony’s ankles. Loki positioned himself, moved Tony’s legs over his shoulders and pushed into him. Tony pulled against the cuffs trying and threw his head back a muffled moan filled the room as Loki thrust into him. Loki ran the crop along Tony’s chest circling the arc reactor. Tony closed his eyes tightly savouring the pleasure. Loki continued to push into him hard and fast. Loki heard a muffled scream as Tony came. Loki smirked at him and continued to pound into Tony until he found release. Loki undid the cuffs freeing Tony’s wrists and then the ball gag and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Okay, you favour the crop.” Tony muttered smiling. Tony reached to his neck to undo the collar but found no way of doing it.

“Loki take this off.”

“No. The collar is yours; it has your name on it my pet. Wear it proudly so all can see you are mine.”

“I am sure everyone knows I am yours by now.”

“Mmmm, you can still wear it.”

“Oh come on. You don’t want the others to see our toys do you?”

“They already see my favourite toy.” Loki muttered into Tony’s neck.

“I thought I was your pet.”

“You are both. Now come, I wish to have lunch with the others.”

“So you can show off my collar?”

“Oh yes. I wonder what the reactions will be.” Loki muttered walking off clothes appearing on his body. When Tony didn’t follow he looked back.

“Do not make me use the lead.” Tony stood and followed Loki.


End file.
